Life
by dgirl67
Summary: alot can happen in life, especially when 2 people who are in love and are meant for each other, aren't supported by their friends...


Life

**Here's a new story guys! It constantly has action, and drama! It was made by me, and MaddieNickandChipVidaLover! Yup, we made it together! And, we've been ahving alot of fun writin it! It first starts out all fun and games, and now it's here! LOL we hope u have as much fun reading it as we are writing it!! **

**REMINDER: We Do not own Power Rangers, And here's a shout out to MaddieNickandChipVidaLover, who's writing this story with me! Your the best!!**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_((Madison's POV)) _**

_He is so cute. Even using Vida's dj equipment. Wait, why wouldn't he be? Are you trying to say that he doesn't look right Djing? Shame on you, Madison! I would love to have a family with him. Maybe two twins, that'll be great--._

"Maddie? Maddie!", avoice says. And he's so intelligent, he can call me without moving his lips or look at me. A hand pops out from the corner of my eye and snaps. I pop out of my thoughts, and turn my head. Vida's there, standing next to me, wearing her employee t-shirt as well.

"Oh, huh? What?", I ask, not knowing what she had done, but I'm guessing she's trying to talk to me.

"I said Xander just ordered you to take out the garbage.", she scoffs then looks at watch on wrist, "Almost 5 minutes ago." She hands me a gigantic, black garbage bag. I look down at it, not really wanting to do the task. Hey, since when did she take care of making sure Xander's "supervising" is well done? I'm too busy right now, looking at Nick's gorgeous body. I turn my head back to Nick's direction.

"Hey, since when did you started being vice supervisor?", I asked jokingly. Vida looked at me, and started smiling.

"What?", elbows me playfully,"Sis, stop joking around. You know how Xander gets when we don't do his work.", she said as she winks at me.

"I know what you mean, but do I have to do that now?", I ask, hoping that she would reconsider. I try my best puppy face.

"What? No, that face doesn't work on me, I'm not mom or dad.", says while rolling eyes, "Alright, alright. I'll do it." She turns around and heads out the door. I don't know how I know that, I think I'm too lost in Nick's sight, to even notice an earthquake as strong as the one that happened, the day we became Power Rangers. I'll never forget that day.

Mostly because, it was the first day we met Nick.

I always thought I wouldn't find my half-orange; the fact of knowing how I am, gave me that idea. But, I guess I just had to wait. And, who'd ever thought that it would be a motorcycle boy? Whoo-ee! If only the cheerleaders at school knew.

**_((Narrator's POV))_**

Vida walked _back_ inside the store, and walks to Maddie.

"You owe me one, sis.", she palyfully says, elbowing Maddie on the side of her arm. Maddie didn't react, she was staring off into space, and was smiling for no particular.

"Sis?", Vida asks, while her smile was disappearing slowly. She waved her hand infront of Maddie's face; Maddie just stood there, looking made of stone, like the time she was turned into one. Vida realized that she off into the clouds, again. Vida crossed her arms, not knowing what to do. She decided to get to the bottom of this.

"What is she staring at?", Vida thought in her mind. She walked to infront of Maddie, and looked at her eyes, then followed her gaze, which lead upon Nick. Nick was at the DJ equipment, with the same headphones Vida wore, when using the equipment herself. Vida smiled, very satisfied at completing the task of finding out why Maddie kept staring, well, at Nick.

That mishievous smile appeared on her face, the one that Maddie once said she knew, very well. Vida walked simultaneously to Nick, without uncrossing her arms.

"Nick?", she asked him, with a naughty girl tone. Which is probably not a rare sight for V. She waited for Nick to turn and look at her. But he didn't. Nick continued to sway his body to the beat of the music. Vida uncrossed her arms in frustration and confusion. Then, it hit her that he couldn't hear her. Vida pulled the headphones off Nick's head suddenly, making Nick jump and stare at her for a moment.

"Why did you do that, V?", Nick asked, clearly confused. "No, V. Don't you remember? I asked you if I could use the DJ stuff, first. So you can't start an argument.", Nick interrupted, kind of with a stubborn tone, waving his hans in the air. Vida rolled her eyes.

"I know, Nick. I wasn't gonna. I was gonna ask you,", she crosses her arms again, looking over at Maddie and smiling, "if you noticed that you're being watched?"

Nick stared at her, very confused. "You mean, Udonna on the crystal ball?", Nick asked. "No!", Vida scoffs, then relaxes and catches a cool and calm tone of voice, "Someone, that's real close."

"Vida, you are a sick pervert!", Nick yelled, very shocked and surprised. Clearly thinking the wrong thing about Vida. Who wouldn't? Unless you knew her.

"Nick, you are a freakin' idiot!", Vida yells, losing all of her patience. She slapped Nick on the back of his head. Nick rubbed the spot softly.

"Just look at Maddie!", Vida yells, grabbing Nick's face, and positioning it at Maddie's direction. Maddie suddenly snaps out of her thoughts, thanks to Vida's lud mouth, and looks away. She walks to behind the cash register.

"Yeah looking, and not really understanding what you're trying to say!", Nick says, pulling his head off Vida's grip. He twisted it everywhere with his hands, trying to crack it to comfortableness.

He turns his head to Vida, who is looking at Maddie, with narrowed eyes. "What's wrong with you, V?", nick asks, confused.

Vida looks up at Nick, and shoots him the same narrowed eyes. "Nohting. Never mind.", Vida says, letting go of the 'narrowed eyes' tactic. She turns around, and takes the headphones from Nick's hands.

Maddie sneakily steals a glimpse at Nick, then quickly turns her head, looking back down at the register. "No, seriously. What did you wanna tell me, V? I'm listening.", Nick says, urging Vida to tell him.

"I said forget it, Nick! Damn!", Vida yells loudly, angrily stomping off. Maddie rolls her eyes up at her, not lifting head, and smiles.

Nick smiles at Vida, watching her walk off, pissed off. Nick looks over at Maddie, and walks to infront of her.

"Is it that time of period for her?", Nick teasingly asks, crossing his arms, and leaning back on the register. His face with a gigantic smile. As he realizes his mistake, his teasing smile disappears, turning into a preoccupied frown, as he quickly uncrosses his arms, and turns around to Madison.

"I mean, is it that time of month for her.", He corrects himself, now holding a nervous and embarrased grin. Maddie burst out laughing at that.

"I think that's a bit too personal, Nick.", she says, recovering from the laugh. Vida suddenly turns around, catching Nick's grin. Nick quickly gets a grip on himself, and lets the embarrased grin go.

"You trying to be funny?", Vida asks, anger clearly on her face now. She walks slowly to Nick, as he tries to back away but can't. The cash register is in the way.

Madison stands there, just watching the situation, and trying her best to not burst out laughing, embarrassing Nick even more.

Vida stops right infront of Nick, not giving him much space to even breathe, and looks straight into his eyes. Nick's nervous grin slowly sneaks back on his face, while he's starting to sweat a little.

"No, ofcourse not! Comedy isn't one of my special skills.", Nick says nervously, while continuing to stare at Vida's almost dark brown eyes.

**I really hope ya'll like this! & help us complete this story, if ya'll are interested in RPGing, e-mail me, MaddieNickandChipVidaLover, or Pink-Ranger-Mode ;) :D**


End file.
